Night at the PD Part 1
by Not JFK
Summary: Three officers at the Raccoon Police Department try to survive the horrors of the city. Note: Disregards most canon about the RPD department, i think. Based off of a game of All Flesh Must Be Eaten RPG. Rated T for language and violence, possibly M . R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Attack of the Living Lickers

Officer Nikko Rayman of the Raccoon City Police department unloaded another round into the…thing's head that was stumbling towards him, putting it down. A young kid in his early 20s, roughly 6'' he was well build and had a cream-colored complexion from his mix of Caucasian and African parents.

"Fuck," He swore, kicking the creature's body. "We are not getting paid enough to do this." A voice from the right said, with a slight Southern accent, added. "Damn straight." Walking up to him was a slightly older Asian/Caucasian man, only about 5 years, roughly 5"10, and reading glasses. What he lacked in height, he made up for in muscle. His body was practically covered in it. The man cracked his neck at the sight of the dead creature.

"So," Began Nikko. "What's our situation, J.R.?" "Well," Officer Lynch said, holding his shotgun in one hand, his other arm at his side. "That should take care of those bloody freaks, though the damn barricade won't last from more than an hour-." His speech was cut short by a cry from near the stairs. "We got hostiles!!!" yelled Officer Cameron Chavez.

About 6.5", he was the tallest of all the three, though probably the skinniest of them all. He was also probably the joker out of the three. Looking at Cameron, who pointed at the ceiling, J.R. and Nikko saw five silhouettes of creatures climbing along. Out prodded a long appendage…a tongue. "Oh," Muttered J.R. "you have got to be shitting me." Nikko and Cameron began to fire on the creatures with their Berettas, as J.R. loaded shells into his shotgun. Nikko aimed for the lead creature's head and fired.

Direct hit. The creature's brains splattered the other behind it. However, the creatures just kept coming. Cameron's shots were more off, but still hit a creature on the left five times, bringing it down. Cameron was never the best shot at the base. 3 more to go. Nikko dropped his empty clip and quickly reloaded, taking only five seconds. Aiming, he again took careful fire. It hit the creature in the throat, but that was close enough to stagger it. Another two rounds from Cameron brought it down. The last two creatures were only 5 feet away.

Then, J.R. stepped in with his shotgun and unloaded a shell into the left creature's head. It blew half of the skull of, and threw the creature a good 10 feet back. As J.R. brought the shotgun to the other's partner a sharp tongue wrapped around his hand, slicing it up. "So of a-" Screamed J.R. as he dropped his shotgun. Nikko quickly unloaded 5 rounds into the creature while Lynch was out of the way. The creature got it in the side 3 rounds, two in the waist. The thing than released it's grip of J.R., falling to the ground.

J.R. was holding his arm, trying to asset the damage. It wasn't too bad, so long as it was treated soon. "Are you okay?" asked Nikko, fearing for his friend's arm. "Yeah," Said J.R., letting out a tiny gasp. "hurts like a bloody bitch, though." Nikko looked at Cameron as J.R. picked up his shotgun with his good hand. "Cam, try to find a first aid kit for J.R. . I'll try to find something to reinforce the door." As J.R. sat down to try and hold off the bleeding, and Cameron tried to find a kit, Nikko hoped that his friend would be okay…


	2. Chapter 2: Anger and A Scream

**Hello.**

**Sorry for not posting this earlier. I hope you all enjoy this small story I am doing here. I don't own Resident Evil or what not. However, before you put this on another site, please ask permission (though I don't know why you would want to ;) )**

**Anyhow, R&R people!!! **

After 10 minutes, things were beginning to look better. Nikko found a table, though he had to brace the door with bodies also. Cameron was able to find a medical kit and patch J.R.'s cuts up. "Ouch," Yelped J.R. when Cameron sewed his wounds shut. "Watch it boy." Nikko decided to take inventory of all their arms and supplies.

"Okay," Said Nikko as he clapped his hands together and sat down in a chair. "What do we have?" J.R. had a clipboard and paper near a desk, counting up ammo clips. He turned to look at Nikko and Cameron. "Well," He began shifting uncomfortably. "We got 8 clips of 9mm, 12 shotgun shells, 3 M9 pistol Berettas, my 12 gauge, a med-kit, our uniforms, and 5 beer cans. Fuck!" J.R. yelled throwing the clipboard down. He looked at the other two with anger in his eyes. 

"If only we were so damn late to get out with the others. We are fuckin' screwed if we don't get the hell outta dodge, or if someone comes soon." Nikko got up, his hands making motions for J.R. to calm down. "Lynch, as your commanding officer, you got t-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His speech was cut by a scream piercing the air. All of them bolted straight up by the sound. None spoke till Cameron said slowly. "What…the…hell…was…that?" Nikko looked straight at J.R. and said calmly. "Lock and load, boys." Cameron got up and grabbed 4 clips, his pistol, and the med-kit. Nikko quickly went to the table and grabbed 4 clips, his Beretta, and made a grab towards the shotgun. J.R.'s hand stopped Nikko and he looked sternly into the commanding officers eyes. "Mine." Lynch said. Lynch than took the remaining firearms, but left the beer there.

"Cameron, you go check what the hell that noise was." Nikko commanded. "J.R., your with Cameron as backup. I'll stay here and watch the door." Cameron and Nikko nodded and began to climb the stairs.


End file.
